


Do You Want to Know True Suffering?

by Jamie_Aizen



Series: Consequences of a Self-Righteous Witch [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: Tony Stark has won. The world is his and he will forever be immortalized as the savior of humanity. He just needs to tie up some loose ends before he can begin his eternal reign.Maybe it is time to check up on a certain spider and a delusional old captain.





	Do You Want to Know True Suffering?

**Author's Note:**

> So due to popular demand and my plot bunnies beating my mind with a damn hammer, here is the sequel to the first fic. If your clicking on this story, I recommend you read the first story in the series to understand what the hell is going on.
> 
> The timeline puts us about 5 years after the incident of the first fic with Natasha and Steve the major focus of this. Don't let the pairing throw you off though. I only put it in the tags as a warning but it is not a big thing. 
> 
> *Special thanks to my hubby and his friend for proofreading and giving me suggestions with this.

**Chapter One:**

 

_‘There are two ways to be fooled. One is to believe what isn’t true; the other is to refuse to accept what is true.’_

-Soren Kierkegaard

 

 

_A scream erupts from her lips again as pain vibrates through her mind. She lowers her head with a sob as tears leave her eyes._

 

 _“No...no more, please,” she begs. “Please…”_  


_Strong, metal fingers grip her fragile cheekbones and she shivers at the thought of them crushing her face in. She knows more bruises are decorating her skin as the owner of the hand continues to squeeze harder._

 

_“You know how to make the pain stop little spider,” came the voice to her left. It was familiar and at one time, hearing such a teasing tone would make her scoff and roll her eyes._

 

_Now they fill her with fear that she has never felt before._

 

_She swallows the bile that threatens to spill from her bloody mouth as she bows her head. “Please… not this. Don’t make me do this…”_

 

_A disappointed sigh comes from the man’s lips. “It seems she needs more incentive, my darlings.”_

 

_She hears his fingers snap and she looks up in time enough to see his hand pointing at her._

 

 _“Show the little spider the folly of her ways my little witch.”_  
_  
_ The female prisoner turns her swollen eyes to the newcomer in time to see a red flash enter her vision.

 

_She screams._

* * *

 

***click***

_“It has been 2 years since the infamous Titan Tyrant name Thanos enter Earth’s atmosphere and declare war on the planet. Fortunately, the Avengers under the leadership of Tony Stark thwarted his plans and defeated the Mad Titan. Across the world, humanity is celebrating what is now known as Earth’s Independence Day.”_

_“That’s right Claire. Citizens of every nation are throwing parades and parties- just feeling bless on being alive-”_

***click***

_“-as seen here, Queen Shuri is welcoming Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts to Wakanda. It has been two months since the Princess claim regency of the nation and according to experts, the political environment is no longer hostile against Wakanda.”_

_“That is true Bob. Many countries had shown hatred for the isolated nation; however, under Queen Shuri’s leadership, it has gained trust across the world now that they have opened their borders.”_

_*laughs*_

_“It also might help that the famous Tony Stark has shown that he places his trust in the current monarchy- even after the former King T’Challa was discovered protecting the known Rogue Avengers.”_

_“In fact, many are questioning was it wise for Queen Shuri to allow the former King to keep the Black Panther mantel-”_

***click***

_“-8 months ago. The Task Force, of course, are dedicating efforts to find and capture the elusive Steve Rogers, formerly known as Captain America. Also believed to be with him is the infamous Black Widow also known to go by Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanoff, and Natalie Rushman. However, experts believe there might be more aliases.”_

_“The Task Force reminds the public that these individuals are extremely dangerous and are the Terrorist Top Ten. As stated before, 8 months ago, they along with the now deceased Hawkeye aka Clint Barton left a town in despair with 3 civilians dead and over 25 wounded. While the Task Force managed to put down Barton; Rogers and Romanov manage to escape.”_

_“Please exercise extreme caution if you encounter these two-”_

***click***

 

Steve tosses the remote on the coffee table after he shuts off the television and sighs. Rubbing the heels of his hands into his face, he contemplates.

“Why can’t they just understand,” he mumbles under his breath.

Standing up, he grabs the cup that had held some coffee off the surface of the table and groans. There are watermarks on the wood and he winces at the thought of Nat chiding him about ruined furniture.

Releasing a breath as sadness grips his mind, Steve wanders into the kitchen and places the dish into the sink. His thoughts continue to return to the news’ reports and then to his teammate.

Nat had been gone for almost 2 months now.

Since the incident 8 months ago, the Black Widow has been his only companion.

After losing Clint, Steve almost lost hope and feared that the Avengers would finally catch up to them. Thankfully Nat manage to slap some sense into him and they escape from the Western European countryside. It was 24 hours later that they secured in a safe house in the city of Krakow.

They had spent the next two nights mourning for their fallen comrade while the world celebrated Hawkeye’s death.

Part of Steve wanted to go back out, to fight against the world that did not understand his sacrifices. But Nat had slapped and told him that they were stuck now. They no longer had any allies, the world is baying after their blood and she no longer had any contacts or resources to support them.

They were on their own.

Steve groans as he rubs the tension out of his neck muscles as he stared out the window to look down the streets of Warsaw. It wasn’t his true home but he didn’t mind this place Nat manage to find. She said it was an old safehouse that Shield had off records. No one but Coulson and Clint knew about it and both were dead so they were safe.

They posed as husband and wife moving from the Western part of Europe. The backstory was that they eloped to escape Nat’s family from pressuring her to marry some rich man. It took a while but he managed to grow a beard and dyed it red while she manages to produce a brunette wig and blue contacts. She pretended to be a housewife while he worked in the mills. No one would bat an eye at a strong, tall man with muscles cutting metal and carrying heavy material.

Even better, the locals were a sucker for the true love conquers all story. Many of the neighbors met with them and would give them pies and other gifts for the young couple who just wanted to live their lives.

Steve feels horrible lying to them.

Turning away from the sink, vowing to clean the dishes in the morning, he strolls back to the living room and pulls back the curtains, looking out the window facing East. It was a nightly ritual, looking for the familiar brown hair woman. The apartment complex face towards the bridge over the river and it was the only way from and to the main square.

Despite her insistence to remain low and out of sight, Nat still did some intel gathering. Steve wanted to join her but she explained that would be strange for both of them to leave and with her, she can use the excuse of visiting some of her relatives. Besides, it would be easier to move if she was alone.

However, Steve couldn’t help but worry. Natasha was his friend and teammate, and losing her would leave him lost. A part of himself even admits that she was more than a friend during these years they spent alone together.

A blush spread across cheeks as he drops the curtains.

_‘She’s fine,’_ Steve thinks. _‘She’s a resourceful woman. Nothing horrible is going to happen to her.’_

Still, Steve says a quick prayer to a higher being.

Part of him wants to stay up, knowing that he would be ready and willing for work in the morning. However, he didn’t mind sleeping now. Before, he hated it, as it reminded him of being frozen in the ice and awful dreams plague him. They still do but lying in a soft bed at least allows his body to be rested even if his mind was tormented.

As he turns and begins to head towards his bedroom, he stops as he hears footsteps outside in the hallway.

Steve narrows his eyes. It is very late for someone to be out and the residences that live in the apartment complex never leave past 9 pm. The building itself was old and very creaky which Steve assumes why Nat picked this place to stay. The building is a natural alarm.

The footsteps come to a halt in front of his apartment door.

Steve licks his lips and quietly goes to the wooden nightstand next to the bed.  He grabs the huge, blue bible inside and opening it reveals a 9mm pistol with a suppressor next to it. With ease and practice, he is next to the door with a ready stance.

There is a knock on the door but he is prepared.

 

“Kto to jest o tej godzinie?”

 

There was silence on the other side and a familiar, feminine chuckle.

 

“Twój akcent jest okropny, ale lepiej mówisz językiem.”

 

Steve froze and quickly place the gun on the side table.  Quickly unlocking the door, he throws it open and stares at the woman in front of him.

 

He whispers only one name. “Nadia…”

 

Natasha, now know as Nadia just smiles at him. He can see there is exhaustion on her face but she’s happy to see him.

 

“Też za tobą tęsknię, Stephen,” she says and that is when Steve pulls her into a hug. He almost sobs but feels that it wouldn’t do to have such reaction in the hallway. She pulls away from him and grabs the bags at her feet. Steve moves out the way, allowing her inside and quickly close and locks the door behind them.

 

As she places the items down, Steve studies her. She looks fine and safe, and in his mind, that is all that matters. He knows she has found some information but that can wait. He needs to make sure that it is not a dream and that Nat is really here.

 

It takes him two steps for him to get next to her. He places his hands on both sides of her face and gives her a deep kiss. Luckily she is not too tired to reciprocate the action.

 

A moment later, they pull away reluctantly and stare at each other.

 

“I might need to go away some more if I keep getting kisses like that,” Nat teases.

 

Steve gives her a smile as he places his head against her’s. His eyes stare into her’s as he whispers, “If I had my way, you would never leave me.”

 

He helps pull off her coat as he swoops down for another kiss.

 

Steve will admit that he misses her. These last two months away from each other had filled him with agony and fear. He kept imagining seeing her face on the news with the reporter announcing that they had captured the infamous Black Widow. It is no secret that the Russian government was practically salivating at the chance of getting her back and Steve had vowed that would never happen on his watch.

 

Once her coat was gone and they pulled away from each other once more, Natasha’s breathing was heavy. “Steve…”

 

He shakes his head and threads his fingers through her hair. He misses her fiery, red locks but the simple brunette look still does nothing to hide her beauty.

 

“I miss you, Nat. I… I need you.”

 

She gives him a sad smile. “I need you too, Steve,” she whispers back.

 

They kiss again and their bodies began to walk towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

“So what did you tell neighbors,” Natasha asks the next morning.

 

Steve gives her a shy smile. “Not original but I said that your mother had become sick.” He flips a pancake on the griddle. “And despite the bad blood between you two, she’s still your mother and you went to support her. I stayed behind because I didn’t want to cause a scene.”

 

Nat shakes her head. “Simple and yet enough. You’re getting better at lying.”

 

Steve winces as he turns back to the stove. “I still feel awful about it but they think it is as part of their romance novels. I mean, several of the men at the mills found out about three hours later and patted me on the back, saying they have been there…”

 

The woman gave a snorting laugh and Steve chuckles.

 

It becomes silent again as he returned his focus on the food. The super soldier can tell that Natasha has a lot to say and he gave her a glance to show that he had her undivided attention.

 

He finally breaks down, sounding a bit tired as he inquires, “What is happening out there?”.

 

Natasha shifts, as if nervous. “How much do you know?”

 

“Only what the news tells me. Though I don’t watch too much anymore,” Steve explains. It got depressing hearing the reports basically bash him and his old team. There were times he found himself with tears and close to tossing the television out the window.

 

“My first stop was visiting Wakanda,” Nat admits.

 

“How’s T’Challa,” Steve inquires. “I hate that he lost his crown but at least he managed to keep the Black Panther title.” He takes the pancake off the stove and places it on the plate. “Maybe he can secretly help us since he’s not tied up with politics…”

 

“T’Challa’s dead, Steve.”

 

The plate slips from his hand as he was prepared to hand it to Natasha. “What?”

 

The sound of destroyed china doesn’t change his expression or cause him to flinch. Instead, he is focused on the woman at the table. “What did you just say?”

 

Nat sighs and looks away. “He was assassinated. It is very hush-hush but probably in a few days, it will be announced that he’s dead.”

 

Steve leans against the counter and rubs a hand through his reddish hair. “How? Who?” He freezes as a thought pops into his head. “Did his sister-”

 

“I doubt that Steve,” Natasha says as she gets up and picks up the pieces of the broken plate. “Despite how much she hated her brother taking us in, she adored T’Challa.”

 

The super soldier winces as he thinks of Shuri. She didn’t make it a secret that she despised him and the team that joined him. The siblings would always argue, with the youngest always begging her brother to think about their kingdom and the consequences of hoarding the fugitives.

 

Steve would always be grateful for T’Challa taking them in, but he felt horrible with putting the young King in such a position.

 

To find out that a man that Steve would call a friend is dead is almost unbelievable.

 

“So what? Do you think the Avengers-”

 

Natasha snorts. “I doubt that. And before you think about it, no Stark had nothing to do with it. He hasn’t been in Wakanda since last year. And T’Challa has been dead and in the ground for at least a month.”

 

Steve swallows.

 

“We think it was someone close to the Royal Family- someone, who believed that T’Challa was a liability.” She shrugs. “It’s no secret that many were demanding that Shuri make her brother give up the Black Panther title but she did feel indebted to him because he was family. With him out of the way, the mantle is free for whoever can wield it.”

 

“And whoever gets it isn’t going to lose such a prestigious honor over helping international terrorists,” Steve finishes. His hands turn into fists and he takes a deep breath. He pauses. “Wait a minute, you said we?”

 

The Black Widow bites her bottom lip before she begins to speak. “Fury is alive,” she explains. “I met him in London.”

 

It was Steve’s turn to snort. “I'm not surprised, to be honest.” He was curious, however. “How hasn’t he been detected yet?”

 

Natasha dumps the remains of the plate into the trash, looking as if she was mourning the loss of breakfast. “I’m not the only one with aliases it seems. He’s clean himself nicely. Glass eye instead of a patch, actually has hair.” She gives Steve a funny smile. “Goes by the name of Jules Winnfield. If I didn’t know him, I would think he was Samuel L. Jackson.”

 

Steve has to clear his throat so he wouldn’t laugh. “I would pay to see that,” he finally admits.  Taking another deep breath, he sucks his teeth. “Is he willing to help us?”

 

He watches Natasha take a deep breath before turning her gaze towards the now open kitchen window.

 

“Natasha?”

 

“He claims he’s been in contact with some allies. People that want to challenge Stark.”

 

Steve smiles. “Finally. Some good news!”

 

Natasha sighs but he barely notices it. “Steve wait-”

 

“We can finally get back on track and take the fight to him. We can go home and we can free Bucky and then we can-”

 

“STEVE!”

 

He rears back in horror at the sight of Natasha with not only anger but tears in her eyes. “Steve would you just listen to me.”  
  
She quickly wipes her eyes but the fury isn’t gone from them. “I don’t think we should help him.”

 

The super soldier blinks at her. “What,” he demands, confusion written on his face.

 

Natasha shakes her head as she looks back at Steve. “You really haven’t been paying attention to the outside world, have you? It basically belongs to Stark now. He’s more or less has taken over it and you want to try to fight that?”

 

Steve takes a deep breath. “Look I know it looks daunting but if we sit around and not do anything, Stark will win.”

 

“Newsflash, Stark has already won! From the time of the so-called Civil War till now, everything has been stacked against us!” She storms up to Steve and points to his face. “The world is not going to hold us up as heroes even if we manage to kill Stark!”

 

“Nobody said anything about killing him-”

 

Natasha scoffs and Steve feels anger at that. “Then what are you going to do Steve. Are you going to hold him hostage? Try to show the real world what he really is? Torture him or try to appeal to his humanity? Face it, Steve, he’s lost it a long time ago along the fact he doesn’t give a fuck about us anymore!”

 

Steve yells at her. “Damn it, Nat. I know that! Okay! I know that I shouldn’t think of him as anyone else but the enemy but damn it he was our friend and teammate!”

 

He takes a deep breath and turns around, eyes staring out the window and fists on the counter. “Ever since our exile, I kept replaying the image in my head. His face when he discovered I lied to him. I’ve never seen him so broken like that. And the more I think about it, the more I blame myself you know.” He looks back at Natasha. “Ever since Ultron, we treated him badly, not trusting him and dismissing his concerns. We left him alone for the fallout and even with him not being acquitted we still held the mistake over his head.”

 

Nat looks away, staring at the trash.

 

“I know he can’t be reason with- not anymore. But I want to try. And I want to rescue Bucky.”

 

Steve huffs as the Black Widow rolls her eyes. “You seem to forget that Barnes wants to be there or he would be with us.”

 

“He’s just confused,” Steve reasons. “With that B.A.R.F technology, Tony could have fed him anything just be against us.”

 

Natasha snorts. “Steve, Barnes wants nothing to do with us. Have you forgotten he’s on Team Stark now along with the rest of the world?”

 

“Well, they're confused,” he tries again. “Especially Wanda. She’s just a kid-”

 

“Stop saying that! She hasn’t been a kid since that damn bomb killed her parents. Hell, she definitely wasn’t one when she signed up with Hydra and then fucked off to be with Ultron. She’s crafty, Steve and manipulative. She knew that while you may be the face of the Avengers, ultimately Stark has the public by the balls. Hell, she probably realized that pissing off a man who can get her ship back to Sokovia wouldn’t work in her favor.”

 

Steve shakes his head. “We could have protected her. She didn’t have to run to Tony for that.”

 

“She’s manipulative Steve- like I am. Don’t you find it odd that after hating him for so long, she suddenly starts hanging out with Stark? Or were you so blind to the perfect picture that you didn’t care?”

 

The super soldier sniffs. “Where is all this coming from? You never say anything back at the compound?”

 

“Would you have listened?”

 

Steve licks his lips. “I….I would have-”

 

“Stop lying, Steve. Between you, Wilson and Barton; you three made it your mission to make sure she would stay with us. Stark was the only person that voice his disagreement with this decision and you shut him down. It was a lost battle and I decided to keep silent.”

 

Steve winced, knowing the statement was true. Tony had put up a fight but ultimately was worn down after Steve pulled rank and had the other men gang up on him. Now that he thinks about it, Natasha never did say anything. She just stood in the background and watched.

 

She continues to speak. “I knew what she was doing because it would be something I would do. Yes, she lost her brother and yes if we had tried to put her into prison, Wanda could have easily broken out. Which is why I never said my piece because I thought we could at least keep an eye on her and help manage her powers.”

 

The super soldier stares at Natasha. “So what, you’re saying she decided that staying on Tony’s side would benefit her more than helping people?”

 

Natasha shrugs. “Yes because it is something I would do in her position.”

 

She raises her eyebrows at Steve. “Or have you forgotten I used to be a Russian spy before I cross over to America; or the fact that after the war, HYDRA embedded itself into SHIELD.”

 

The ex-Captain licks his lips as he begins to speak. “I...Look I know things seem horrible but once we manage to talk to them and explain-”

 

“You’re still not listening, Steve!” Natasha throws her hands up in the air.

 

“Why are you being so difficult about this,” he demands harshly. “We finally have a way to fight back and you want to just throw it all away!”

 

Natasha finally screams. “I WANT TO LIVE STEVE!”

 

He takes a step back as he begins to see more tears leave her eyes. It scares him, seeing the cool and collected Black Widow show her emotions so openly.

 

Fists by her side, she continues to yell at him.  
  
“I’m so sick and tired of you acting like you’re the only one who lost something or someone because of our mistakes. Like you were the only person who sacrificed and fought only for it not go the way you thought it would. Newsflash, you’re not the only one suffering.” Harsh words continue to spill from her lips. “Clint and Coulson are dead, Steve.  Laura wants nothing to do with me and I can’t see my godchildren anymore. I have so much fucking red in my ledger now I think my death would be the only way to clear it! But I’m too much of a coward to fucking slit my fucking wrist and die as I should.”

 

A shudder rips through her body as she wipes her eyes.  


“I want to live Steve. I want to survive. Stark isn’t actively looking for us and I don’t know if it is because he’s cocky and thinks he won or because he doesn’t want to give us a time of day.” She steps forward and grasps his face. “I count that as a blessing because you know how resourceful he is. He could easily find us if he puts even a smidge of effort.”

 

She turns Steve’s face towards the window and points out there. “We have the ability to start fresh. No one knows who we really are, we’re safe.” She wraps her arms around him. “I don’t want to die and I don’t want to see you die. Can’t we just...stay like this for the rest of our lives?”

 

Steve is looking into her eyes now and he sees the fear in them. A part of him feels like he owes Natasha some stability and safety. After everyone else left him or died, Natasha was the only person who managed to stay. She could have left him years ago and crawled back to Tony.

 

He knew that he owed her that much.

 

But as much as he cared for Natasha and maybe even love her, he couldn’t in good conscious sit around as evil continued on day by day. He knows that Natasha meeting Fury was a sign. He needed to be out there and show the public that he will always be there.

 

_To fight for the little guy._

 

_To be the good man like Erskine praised him to be._

 

Steve grabs her hands into his and stares at Natasha. “I hear what you’re saying. I really do- but you know I cannot sit around and do nothing. There are people who need us, Natasha.”

 

A defeated look appears on her face as her shoulders slump. “So that’s it. You’ll do this with or without me….”

 

He cups her face. “I want to do this with you. You’ve been by my side this whole time. I trust you to have my back.”

 

Natasha pulls away and turns her face, her brown hair covering it. “And if I refuse to go? You’ll just leave me.”

 

“They need me, Natasha. Bucky needs me…”

 

She stands there silently and Steve sighs. “I have to go into work today. Maybe we’ll talk some more this afternoon.” He leans over and kisses her forehead before leaving the kitchen. As his hand touches the doorknob, he hears the tell-tale sound of a body slumping to the floor and soft sobs.

 

He wants to go back and comfort her because it isn’t right to leave Natasha like this. But he doesn’t know what to say to fix this. His mind is set.

 

Steve sighs and finally turns the doorknob, leaving the apartment.

* * *

 

 

“I’ll take you to him,” Natasha announces as she looks at Steve from across the table. “As much as I want to stay behind and be safe, I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Steve swallows as he places his fork down.

 

“And I know once you get an idea in your head, it is burned into your mind. So, I’ll join you.”

 

The super soldier gives her smile. “You’ll see,” he replies as he reaches over and places his hand on top of hers. “Things will get better. And once this is all over, we’ll settle down. I promise.”

 

Natasha nods and Steve goes back to eating, not noticing the mournful look on her face.

* * *

The Black Widow looks down at the sleeping former Captain America and cups his face.

 

He did not look so stress when is not awake, almost as if the world isn’t on his shoulders. She could admit that she likes watching him sleep because sometimes where there are no nightmares, he is peaceful.

 

Natasha used to envy this but now she keeps it as a gift close to her heart.

 

She loves him, she knows that. She thought the sentiment was not needed and love was for children. Something that was supposedly stamped out of her in the Red Room.

 

But she allowed herself to get tangled in the likes of Phil and Clint. They were the first people who didn’t treat her like a monster, that actually put an effort to care for her. She tried to deny them but in the end, they grew on her.

 

The same way Steve has done.

 

She leans down and kisses his brow and slowly rise from the bed. Going over to her purse, she quickly grabs a small black flip phone from within. Checking one more time to see Steve was still asleep, Natasha tiptoes quietly into the bathroom. She doesn’t turn the light one, whether out of shame or because she doesn’t want to alert Steve, she does not know.

 

Natasha swallows as she flips open the phone and begins to press buttons. There is only one number in there and she knows who it is. Quickly she is at the text message screen and she begins to type.

 

**N: Are you up?**

 

She waits for a few seconds before the phone vibrates in her hand.

 

**S: For you Little Spider, always.**

 

Natasha felt her throat begin to dry as she imagines the responder giving her a nasty smirk.

 

**N: I’m back with Steve.**

 

**S: Ah yes- our dear Cap.**

 

She can almost hear him chuckle as if he was saying it in front of her.

 

**S: So what did he say? Has he become wiser and called off this foolish crusade?**

 

Natasha feels her heart speed up. She could lie. She could say yes and get Steve to come to his senses. Especially when Fury is a no-show. It would be so easy…

 

**N: No. He still believes that people need him- especially Barnes and Maximoff.**

 

**S: Ooooh doesn’t that stings.**

 

Natasha closes her eyes.  It does and she finally realizes that no matter what she and Steve have, she would always be second to Barnes.

 

**S: Well Little Spider, you are doing quite well. You know what do and if you uphold your end of the bargain, I’ll give you what you want.**

 

Tears begin to well up in her eyes and she was now glad that she took the contacts out.  
  
**N: Is there any other way? I could convince him- especially when there is no Fury.**

 

The next text message buzzes and Natasha could feel the anger behind those words.

 

**S: We made a deal Natasha! You knew what you were getting into when you accepted this. All I ask is for one thing- one person and I’ll leave you alone.**

 

**S: Besides, Steve obviously does not care for you. Not if he’s throwing caution in the wind for his best friend that wants nothing to do with him.**

 

**S: He’s throwing away your safety, your trust and love all because he’s can’t function without his fuck buddy Barnes.**

 

**S: You have seen it time and time again. Just because he’s putting his dick in you, doesn’t change that fact.**

 

A quiet sob erupts from Natasha’s throat and she quickly wipes her tears away to see the next message.

 

**S: Now, are you going to uphold your end of the bargain or shall I have show you what happens when you betray me again?**

 

The famous Black Widow feels chills running down her spine as she shook her head. She couldn’t go back to her nightmares.

 

_Never again._

* * *

Red eyes look down at his phone as it pings, signaling a message is sent to him.

**N: Where and when are we meeting?**

A wicked smile spreads across the man’s face as he stands up.

Proudly, he begins to speak to the two figures in his office. “My darlings., looks like the spider manage to capture her fly and is bringing him to the web.” He turns to see the male with a metal arm and cold eyes smirk at him. “I believe my dear James that it would be a nice gesture on our part to see to our future guest.”

The man nods as his metal hand tightens into a fist. He sniffs as he replies. “Da. We have plenty of catching up to do, Steve and I.”

There was a groan to the man’s right and the red-eyed man turn to see the young woman pouting as she slouches in the armchair. “What about me? I want to join and play with the dear Captain.”

He smiles at her viciousness as he explains. “Now Wanda, you’ll have plenty of time to play. Besides patience is a virtue and what not. Let James have his fun first and then you and I have shall have tons of games to play with our dear Captain.”

She lets out a happy squeal and claps while James rolls his eyes at her antics.

Their leader looks at his phone again and types a quick message before sending it. He then tosses the phone and the metal hand catches it.

“She is all yours, James. I doubt you have to do anything to subdue her but if you must, please break both of her legs.”

The man grins and after nodding to Wanda and the red eye man, he turns and leaves the room.

Wanda is still pouting before the man sighs and waves his hands. “I know we still have some Hydra operatives around in the dungeons. Go play with them….”

She presents him a sadistic smile and gives him a wave before bouncing away.

Tony Stark takes a seat again back in chair and smiles.

_~End Chapter~_

 

* * *

 

 

 _Ooooh, the suspense is killing and I already know what is coming. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out before Thanksgiving._  
  
Again don't let the pairing turn you off and if you want to know why Wanda was OOC, please read the first fic of the series.

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for taking time out to read my fanfic. Please comment, give kudos and subscribe to get the next immediate update.
> 
> -Jamie Aizen


End file.
